msmsmsmfandomcom-20200213-history
SOPHIE Wiki
. The SOPHIE Wiki is the free encyclopedia and a collaborative community website that provides details of the Scotish singer and producer Sophie Xeon, that everyone, including you, can edit! We have topics about SOPHIE, her music, and many more! Before editing, please read our policies. If you have any problems, you contact the administrators. Join the community to add to our encyclopedia! Create an account now. . # Don't insult or threat other people in comments, discussions or user pages because of disagreements, unless it is in a obvious sarcastic way. You have 3 strikes. # If you are going to create an article, it has to be related to Sophie (ex; Songs, songs produced for other people [[List Of Songs Co-Produced By SOPHIE|co-produced songs] as they are unnecessary], concerts, photoshoots, and people related to Sophie if they worked more than once with her). Any un-related or troll page will be deleted and you will be banned. # Don't edit pages with miss-information, fanmade content or assumptions unless they are clear. Always edit with proof and references. # Don't intentionally miss-gender Sophie for transphobic or troll reasons or you will be banned. It is okay if you miss-gender her un-intentionally but you will be corrected anyways. Sophie pronouns are She/Her. # You are only allowed to edit your own user page. You may only edit someone else's user page if you have their written permission. # Removing a warning given to you by staff will result in another warning or ban. We will be making more rules if people makes other types of vandalism or mistakes. . Sophie Xeon (born 17 September 1986), known mononymously as Sophie (stylised as SOPHIE), is a Scottish record producer, singer, songwriter, and DJ. Xeon is known for her synthesised and "hyperkinetic" take on pop music, and came to prominence with singles such as "Bipp" (2013) and "Lemonade" (2014). Her compilation Product was released in 2015, and the debut album Oil of Every Pearl's Un-Insides followed in 2018. The latter earned her a nomination for the Grammy Award for Best Dance/Electronic Album. Xeon has worked closely with artists from the PC Music label, including A.G. Cook and GFOTY, and has produced for acts such as Madonna, Charli XCX, Vince Staples, Let's Eat Grandma, Kim Petras, Flume and Namie Amuro. . Product Sophie's debut compilation of singles. '' ''Sophie recopiles her first eight singles she released via Numbers, they are recognizable by their very hyperactive and futuristic sound. With mostly vocals by GFOTY, Nabihah Iqbal, Throwing Shade and Raffy. '' '''Release Date: '''27 November 2015 '''Genre: '''Avant-Pop, Electronic '''Label:' Numbers . . Oil Of Every Pearl's Un-Insides Sophie's sophomore project and debut album. After coming out as transgender. Sophie releases an alternative and abstract album with violent and trascendental sounds with vocals by Cecile Believe and Mozart's Daughter. Release Date: '15 June 2018 '''Genre: '''Avant-Pop, Electronic, Art Pop, Post-Industrial '''Label: 'MSMSMSM . '''Faceshopping Sophie Live At Coachella 2019! . If you see there is information lacking on our wiki, you can create a new article about a Sophie's song, concert, production, etc.!width=30 . Which Sophie's latest single do you like the most? It's Okay To Cry Ponyboy Faceshopping . . . . . . . . Owner: ''Nuclearsos'' Ask the owner or an administrator if you want to have any user rights. It depends of your activity on the wiki. Category:Browse